Economía de guerra
by Hessefan
Summary: —¿Me pregunto quién ganaría la apuesta? —Al ver que había acaparado la atención de sus compañeros continuó con tono explicativo—. Digo, si cocinero-san y espadachín-san compitieran para ver quién de los dos tiene la fuerza de voluntad más fuerte, ¿quién ganaría? (ZoSan)


**Economía de guerra**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a E. Oda (menos el fic, que dudo que lo quiera de todos modos).

**Prompt**: 13. Travestismo.

**Extensión**: 5300 palabras aproximadamente.

**Notas**: Nadie me pidió esta pareja en mi _fanpage_ (qué tristeza), pero hace tiempo que tenía ganas de desarrollar la idea, y el prompt lo valía. Los invito a la página, de momento el desafío terminó, pero seguramente aparezca otro muy pronto.

* * *

Había una realidad irrefutable: eran piratas muy pobres; quizás porque no iban saqueando a diestra y siniestra, como bien deberían para hacerle honor al título de _kaizoku_. Y aunque por lo general comida nunca les faltaba, tampoco podían darse lujos muy seguido.

Rara vez recogían algún botín para repartir y cuando eso sucedía, el oro solía ser despilfarrado en un mero día. Por ese motivo no era raro que, si bien siempre contaban con alimentos que el mismo entorno les ofrecía, tarde o temprano terminaban escaseando algunos elementos cotidianos.

Porque claro, podía faltar enseres de aseo personal, condimentos para que la comida no supiera sosa o incluso tener que racionar la misma para "tirar" unos días más con capitán tan glotón, pero jamás, bajo ningún concepto, podían prescindir de sus vicios y pequeños placeres personales.

Porque sin esos gustos particulares sentían que el viaje ya no era el mismo. Comenzaban a ponerse de mal humor y las rencillas más tontas acababan convirtiéndose en batallas campales.

Se daban cuenta de que estaban tocando fondo cuando a Zoro comenzaba a faltarle el sake y a Sanji cigarrillos, en ese punto Nami comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por la economía del grupo.

Llegar a ese punto era caer en lo más bajo, porque con la experiencia adquirida en mar abierto habían aprendido a tener lo justo y necesario en cuanto a vicios se trataba. Que faltara licor o tabaco en el barco de los Mugiwara simbolizaba la pobreza más extrema que ellos podían padecer

Hacía mucho que no pasaban por una de esas duras encrucijadas; por eso cuando Nami los convocó en la cocina del Sunny, hasta Luffy se dio cuenta de que estaban en un problema serio, y que incluso siendo el capitán debería racionar sus porciones de carne.

—¡Nami, haz algo! —exigió Luffy al recibir la penosa noticia de que ya no habría cenas, al menos hasta llegar a una zona del mar que les ofreciera peces que fueran comestibles.

—¡No puedo hacer crecer el dinero de los naranjos! —retrucó ella— Por eso, cuando lleguemos a la próxima isla, tendremos que ser muy cautelosos con el dinero que gastemos.

Nami abrió el cofre que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina; allí había dinero separado en fajos pequeños. Le cedió uno al que tenía más cerca. Brook lo recibió de buena gana, deliberando sobre el uso que le daría. Pensaba comprarse cuadernos, muchos, porque eso de escribir con tiza en la madera del Thousand Sunny no servía. Una ola y adiós partituras.

Era horrible esa sensación de tener a la musa susurrándole en el oído, pero ningún medio para expresarse. Ya comenzaba a tener soliloquios con ella que preocupaban a sus compañeros.

—Pero con esto no puedo comprar ni una botella —exageró Zoro contando el dinero.

—Hay mil berries por cabeza —aclaró Nami—, úsenlo con sabiduría.

—¿Y en cuánto tiempo estaremos tocando tierra? —cuestionó Franky recibiendo su parte.

—Según mis cálculos, una semana. Pero ya saben cómo es este mar…

—¡¿Una semana?! —Sanji se jaló del pelo con desesperación, más de uno creyó que estaba a un paso de rodar en el piso presa de la angustia—. Bien, tendré que suprimir el de la mañana, también el de la tarde… —Se perdió en sus introspecciones, contando los cigarrillos que tenía en el último paquete para racionarlos de tal manera que le durase una semana exacta.

—Es que tú tienes un vicio muy feo, Sanji —se quejó Chopper con voz finita, con su miseria de fajo de dinero frente a él—, podrías tomar esta eventualidad como una oportunidad para tratar de dejar de fumar.

—Chopper tiene razón —secundó la navegante—, ahora que los cigarrillos aumentaron de precio podrías intentarlo con más razón. Hazlo, aunque sea por la economía del barco y por mi billetera.

—La ropa también está muy cara —murmuró Usopp tras un carraspeo.

—¡Eh, ¿qué me dicen a mí?! —se defendió Sanji— ¡El marimo es alcohólico y no le reprochan nada! ¡Si yo dejo de fumar que él deje de beberse hasta los frascos que Chopper tiene en la enfermería!

—¡Zoro, ¿cuántas veces te dije que no tomes ese alcohol? ¡Es muy dañino para el cuerpo! —el renito entró en crisis.

—Yo puedo dejarlo cuando quiera —Zoro se cruzó de brazos, autosuficiente—, tú no puedes decir lo mismo, cocinero.

—Ya, no empiecen a pelear —pidió Usopp con tono cansino, es que tenía uno a cada lado y eso de estar en medio del fuego cruzado no auguraba nada saludable. Si empezaban a pelearse ahí mismo se comería algún que otro golpe colateral. Robin rió bajito, porque se daba cuenta de que ese era un buen momento para picarlos con sus vicios los cuales, ciertamente, eran los más dañinos.

—¿Me pregunto quién ganaría la apuesta? —Al ver que había acaparado la atención de sus compañeros continuó con tono explicativo—. Digo, si cocinero-san y espadachín-san compitieran para ver quién de los dos tiene la fuerza de voluntad más fuerte, ¿quién ganaría?

—¡Por supuesto que yo, Robin-chwan, soy un hombre muy fuerte!

—Idiota, no caigas en su treta —chistó Zoro por lo bajo clavándole los ojos a una risueña Robin—. Yo no voy a caer en tu provocación. Y además por supuesto que ganaría yo, este imbécil ha demostrado que solo unas piernas bonitas y un atado de cigarros son suficientes para doblegarlo.

—¡Que no me interese mi salud no significa que sea incapaz de resistir los encantos de una mujer!

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? —Luffy ladeó la cabeza, algo perdido en la aseveración de su cocinero.

—Quiero decir —explicó Sanji—, que nunca me propuse dejar de fumar.

—Mentiroso —murmuró Zoro por lo bajo, pero Sanji lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

—Pero si me lo propongo… puedo ignorar a una chica bonita.

—Seguimos sin entender la relación de una cosa con la otra, Sanji-san —se animó a decir Brook adelantándose a Luffy—. Es bueno para Chopper-san que empieces a preocuparte por tu salud, que dejes de fumar y de sangrar por la nariz.

—¡Eso nunca! —se quejó el cocinero.

—¿Ven? Es débil —se jactó Zoro.

—Bueno, ya, ya. —Franky trató de calmar la previsible pelea en camino—. El tiempo dirá quién tiene razón.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Chopper pestañeó, pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta. Claro, cuando en verdad se quedaran sin tabaco y sin alcohol, ahí estaría la prueba de fuego para ambos.

—Bueno, ya he repartido el dinero —dijo Nami—. Sé que no es mucho, pero hasta que no demos con un botín tendremos que apañárnosla.

Dicho eso a modo de cierre, cada Mugiwara se dispersó por el barco para seguir en sus tareas habituales, tratando de distraerse y no pensar en los escenarios peores si resultaba ser que no llegaran antes de tiempo. Antes de tiempo sería, en otras palabras, antes de que se terminara el tabaco y el alcohol. Tener a Luffy de mal humor era cosa seria, pero además tener a Zoro y a Sanji de mal humor era como tocar timbre en la puerta del infierno.

**(…)**

Luffy trataba día tras día de pescar algo, pero en ese trozo de mar nada era comestible, los peces parecían de goma y aunque Sanji era famoso por ser capaz de cocinar cualquier cosa, no sabía muy rico eso de masticar una sopa de caucho.

Por suerte todavía quedaba sal en la cocina, pero cuando esta se terminó, no era raro verlo a Luffy mojando sus trozos de carne en un balde con agua marina y el consecuente "eso es un asco, Luffy" de alguno de sus tripulantes.

El avistamiento de tierra fértil fue recibido con notable alivio. El primero en bajar a hacer las compras pertinentes, en compañía del cocinero del barco, fue Brook. No le costó conseguir un cuaderno pentagramado de dieciocho hojas a buen precio, solían estar entre 500 y 700 berries los de clase económica, pero él se conformó con uno de 479 berries cuyo papel parecían ser de esos que podían rasgarse si uno osaba imprimirle fuerza al escribir.

Franky estaba en un serio dilema, porque podía usar cualquier marca de cola, pero por supuesto que nada superaba a la marca top del Nuevo Mundo. Una botella de 500 centímetros cúbicos podía costar unos 200 berries. Claro que podía conseguir cola de dudosa procedencia a precios más bajo, pero era correr el riesgo de quedar esquizofrénico, con alzhéimer o algo similar. Por 250 berries le vendían más de dos litros, pero la cola provenía de un tambor que tenía una calavera pirata y eso le dio muy mala espina.

Las golosinas favoritas de Chopper eran caras; si entraba con mil berries a la tienda a lo sumo podía comprarse una bolsa de gomitas. Prefería en tal caso comprar azúcar y pedirle a sanji que le hiciera caramelos.

La pólvora era fácil de conseguir para Usopp, un kilo de ella estaba a 150 berries, pero con un kilo no hacía nada, necesitaba gastar esos mil berries en pura pólvora si pretendía que sus armas fueran eficaces.

Un buen libro para Robin podía estar por arriba de los tres mil berries; pero ella solía ir a tiendas que vendían usados y conseguir buenas libros, algo viejos y gastados, por menos de mil berries. Era difícil dar con algo interesante en esa coyuntura, pero ella decidió comprar uno gordo, bien gordo, con letra chiquita, de esa que es para leer con lupa. Una obra cuyo título profesaba La biblia.

Nami decidió gastar su dinero en cosas útiles, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba de ella, no recelaba el dinero obtenido en vano. Había optado por darle todo a Sanji y que él se encargara de las compras más elementales. Podía vivir sin un par de zapatos nuevos, pero no podía comer ropa. Algo similar hizo Luffy: le entregó todo su dinero al cocinero pidiéndole carne, mucha carne.

Ahí se encontraba Sanji, en una dura encrucijada, porque tenía dinero de más, pero la compra de la comida era primordial. Un paquete de cigarros, el más berreta, costaba unos 600 berries, apenas un mísero atado, y ni siquiera de su marca favorita. En ese caso lo mejor era comprar tabaco y papelillos para armar cigarros.

Sin pretenderlo, obvio, se cruzó a Zoro en la tienda. Este estaba revisando concienzudamente cada etiqueta bajo cada puta botella que dijera "alcohol". No era difícil conseguir sake del malo, de ese que parecía perfume barato. El más económico estaba a 350 berries, así que no dudó en agarrar tres botellas; los cincuenta berries que faltaban los pagaría con su "encanto".

—Oh, parece que ya tenemos al perdedor —le dijo Sanji a la espalda de Zoro. Este se levantó despacio sin soltar las tres botellas y lo encaró.

—Perdón por quitarte el puesto por una vez —contraatacó virulento—. Piensas que voy a creer que no compraste cigarrillos.

—Para tu información, no —mintió, ufanándose—; la alimentación de mis camaradas es prioridad, así que…

—Claro, y te la voy a creer —sonrió socarronamente y caminó esos metros para ir a la caja y pagar.

—Tú tienes la prueba frente a tus ojos y lo niegas. —Fue su turno de reír con sorna.

—Puedo querer tenerlas para aprovisionarme, cocinero —suspiró y giró para irse, no sin antes soltarle el último agravio del día—. Todos sabemos que yo tengo más fuerza de voluntad que tú.

—¿Me vas a decir que vas a guardarlas sin tomártelas? —Eso no se lo creía ni Zoro mismo.

—Aunque te sorprenda, no soy tan débil.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Y ahí va el imbécil cayendo en la trampa de esa mujer demonio —murmuró Zoro por lo bajo—. Por mí apuesta lo que quieras, ya sabemos quién es el ganador sin que la contienda empiece.

—¡Por supuesto que yo, ni siquiera compré cigarrillos!

Zoro, harto, volvió sobre sus pasos, dejó las tres botellas sobre la barra de malos modos y procedió a meter mano dentro de la ropa de Sanji. Este se removió inquieto, algo acalorado por tanta cercanía, pero también invadido.

—Vamos a ver qué se mantiene cerrado primero —dijo el espadachín con el atado de tabaco en la mano—, si tus cigarros o mis botellas.

—Eso es tabaco, técnicamente no es cigarrillo —murmuró para disimular la mentira, algo afrentado.

Zoro se fue sintiéndose triunfante porque, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba de él, sí sabía medirse con el alcohol. No podían decir lo mismo de Sanji y su adicción, tarde o temprano ese idiota caería. El espadachín ya podía paladear el gusto a victoria.

**(…)**

Por una cuestión de _fair play_ decidieron poner el tabaco junto a las botellas en la despensa, de esa manera ambos podrían controlar al otro y de paso sus amigos estaban atentos por si alguno hacía trampa. Que nadie habló de honestidad.

Brook pudo notar que sus nakama se lo habían tomado muy en serio cuando, a la hora de la cena, Sanji puso una botella frente a las narices a Zoro. No era común que fuera atento con el espadachín, así que el reclamo de este no se tardó en oír.

—No voy a pisar el palito —le avisó, adusto—, así que sácamela de la vista. —Porque sí, reconocía que era un poco débil en cuanto a ese brebaje del demonio se trataba.

Franky rio con ganas, una parte de él sabía que el asunto se iba a poner divertido, aunque peligroso. Fue entrar a la despensa en busca de una de sus botellas de cola y pescar al cocinero revisando el envoltorio del tabaco.

—No iba a fumar. —Se atajó de antemano frente al reproche implícito en los ojos del ciborg; este levantó las manos clamando serenidad y estiró un brazo para hacerse de una botella.

—No diré nada —dijo a modo de zanjar ese asunto, porque Sanji ya estaba rojo de la ira y la vergüenza.

Sería jodidamente difícil aguantar la abstinencia al tabaco. No con tantos ojos puestos en esa rencilla estúpida. Porque claro, podía desenroscar el fajo, sacar un poco, y después volver a dejarlo cómo estaba. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Estaba en pleno acto delictivo, tratando de no romper el precinto para poder dejarlo como estaba, cuando una diminuta figura asomó. Chopper se quedó impávido, viéndolo a Sanji como el adicto que en verdad era.

—¡Es que no aguanto!

—Vas a perder —se quejó el reno— ¡y yo aposté por ti!

—¿De veras? —Se enterneció con esa revelación— ¡¿Y por qué andan apostando ustedes?

—Si quieres puedo prepararte algo para bajar la ansiedad.

—Sí —dijo volviendo a colocar el tabaco en su lugar—, dame mucha medicina, Chopper.

No iba ni un día y los ánimos ya estaban caldeados. Usopp sabía que en esas circunstancias el más leve roce entre Sanji y Zoro sería el advenimiento de la bestia. Y no, no de Kaido, de algo mucho peor.

En eso pensaba cuando lo vio a Zoro cruzar frente a él camuflando de muy mala manera una botella en su kurogi. El tirador parpadeó y antes de que el espadachín pudiera dar esos pasos con falsa tranquilidad, le metió la mano dentro del traje para arrebatársela.

—Vas a perder… y no estoy dispuesto a perder mil berries frente a Nami.

El espadachín lo miró con tan mala cara que Usopp le devolvió la botella; pero no, Zoro no la bebió, se la quedó con él, eso sí. Era como un bebé con biberón o chupete, no podía dormir si no abrazaba una botella, solo era eso.

Al otro día, cuando Sanji despertó, se encontró con la gloriosa, _Oh sí,_ ¡gracias al Rey pirata!, novedad de que faltaba una botella en la despensa. ¡Ja! Se ufanó, puesto que eso significaba que el marimo no había aguantado ni un mísero día.

Ahora saldría a la cubierta al grito de "ámenme más de lo que ya lo hacen, chicas, su hombre ganó", pero primero lo primero. Agarró el paquete de tabaco con la ansiedad de un adicto y lo desarmó para armarse un cigarro.

Oh, la primera calada… fue la gloria. Menos mal que el marimo había dado el brazo a torcer; ¡se rehusaba a perder contra él! En lo que fuera, y en verdad temió quedar a merced de su vicio.

Así lo encontró Robin esa mañana, con un ánimo radiante, preparando el desayuno. Se dijo a sí misma que enfrentarlos con sus vicios había dado sus frutos, ahora ambos comprendían lo dañino que era y lo manipulables que los volvían. Sabía, también, que el orgullo de ambos era antológico, y quería ver hasta dónde aguantarían. Una decepción si lo ponemos en esos términos porque no habían pasado ni cuarenta y ocho horas.

—¡Sanji, estás fumando! —le reprochó la navegante— ¡Nunca más apuesto por ti!

—Pero si soy el hermoso e inigualable ganador de esta contienda absurda, Nami-san —presumió él, dando una voltereta para alcanzarle su plato con el desayuno.

—Falta una botella —apuntaló Luffy al volver de la despensa. Había ido con el único fin de comprobarlo, por supuesto que los trozos de queso en sus bolsillos no significaban que hubiera entrado a hurtar. Sanji lo sacó de una patada de la puerta, pero el capitán siguió hablando—. Igual… Zoro a veces gusta dormir con ellas. —Y rio, porque las excentricidades de sus nakama eran de lo más locas. Bueno, no había algo como sanidad mental en ese barco.

Sanji no quería darle cabida a la posibilidad. Se moría, literalmente, si así era. La mejor manera de comprobarlo era ir y enfrentarse con la realidad. El desayuno era una buena excusa, así que subió hasta el puesto de vigía para alcanzarle al espadachín su porción.

Así lo halló, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de madera y una botella entre los brazos. Una botella _cerrada_. Alcanzó a sacarse el cigarrillo de la boca y arrojarlo por la escotilla abierta, pero Zoro abrió los ojos y olfateó el ambiente.

Una sonrisa siniestra surcó sus labios, y Sanji de golpe se sintió como un conejo ante una serpiente. Petrificado en el sitio, con la bandeja en una de las manos. La dejó frente a él, pero Zoro fue rápido, lo tomó de la corbata y haló para acercarlo a su cara.

Sin pudores fue olfateándolo, como si fuera un perro. El maldito cocinero apestaba a tabaco; este se alejó del espadachín profiriéndole un cachetazo a la mano que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de su corbata.

—Vaya —dijo Zoro paladeando el momento que Sanji le estaba haciendo vivir—, al final lo admites. Tu vicio es de lo peor.

—¡¿Por qué te llevas una botella?! —Fue lo mejor que se lo ocurrió decir en su defensa, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente al marimo, y se sentía estúpidamente vilipendiado por él.

—Oh, pero está cerrada —se la mostró, jugando con ella.

—¡El juego no cuenta si me confundes! —La queja murió en su garganta puesto que el espadachín se estiró lo suficiente para romperle la boca de un beso.

—Admite que perdiste, cocinero. —La sonrisa de satisfacción fue un hecho—. Ahora sé buen perdedor. ¿Acatarás mi pedido?

—Que yo sepa no había prenda —mintió, porque en algún momento de una de las tantas discusiones que tuvieron en el día, habían acordado eso: el perdedor sería el esclavo del ganador por al menos un día.

—Sí, tú lo propusiste. —Zoro frunció el ceño, luego se alejó de él y volvió a recostar la espalda contra la madera, llevando los brazos tras la nuca en un gesto altanero que, aunque Sanji nunca lo manifestó en voz alta, le encantaba.

—No pienso acceder a tus caprichos, que ya sé por dónde vienen. —Se puso de pie, muy mal humorado.

—Mal perdedor. —Lo picó por ese lado, porque sabía que Sanji era tan o más orgulloso que él y no permitiría tal agravio.

—¡Ok, marimo, tú ganaste, pero nada de pedidos pervertidos!

—Así no vale —terció con una sonrisa encantadora.

Sanji pataleó y hasta refunfuñó como un niño, poco le molestaba el saberse perdedor frente al marimo, más le importunaba sospechar lo que por la mente de este surcaba en ese momento. Lanzó un suspiro de resignación y aceptó el desafío.

—Ok, pero que sea de noche —miró la nada, amilanado—, no quiero que nadie me vea así. ¡¿Está claro?!

—¿Es una amenaza o un pedido para guardar silencio sobre tu secretito?

—¡Las dos, marimo, las dos! —gritó mientras iba bajando.

Maldita su suerte, y maldito el marimo y sus provocaciones sexuales. Ahora no quedaba más opciones que entregarse a la idea, entregarse en todo el largo sentido de la palabra. Aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, un poco la idea le cosquilleaba. Al menos desde que Zoro le planteó lo mucho que le gustaría verlo como un okama.

No, si encima de tocapelotas, pervertido le tenía que salir.

**(…)**

En el camarote de los chicos buscó en el fondo de su compartimiento. Lo había escondido muy bien, envuelto en varias prendas y demás pertrechos como revistas pornográficas para que pasara más desapercibido. Quitó el paquete y lo estudió con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué había aceptado el regalo de esas locas? ¿Por qué aún lo conservaba? ¿Y por qué tenía que ser Zoro el único allí que supiera de ese secreto?

Suspiró y volvió a guardar todo en el mismo lugar, sabiendo en su interior que ya no tenía escapatoria. Al final el marimo se había salido con la suya, oh, pero si el plan del espadachín sería humillarlo de alguna forma, él se la devolvería con creces.

Habían acordado que el punto de encuentro sería el observatorio, así que después de la cena Zoro se encaminó hacia el lugar con una botella, que bien merecida se la tenía. Aguardó con impaciencia, pero disimulándolo. Esta podía traducirse en su manera de beber, como si solo fuera agua. Quizás eran nervios, o tal vez era el cocinero que se tardaba mucho para reunir valor.

Y cuando Zoro pensó que el muy maldito se había acobardado y lo dejaría esperando allí, vio asomar su rubia cabellera. Tenía una expresión de insondable odio en el rostro que hizo sonreír a su adversario.

—Pensé que ya estarías vestido —dijo en clara referencia a la ropa que llevaba puesta, la misma de todos los días, un pantalón de traje, alguna corbata lujosa y una camisa que hiciera juego.

—¿Te piensas que voy a andar por el Sunny así? —dijo arrojando el paquete junto al espadachín. Este deshizo el moño y abrió la tan temida caja de pandora. Allí no había solo ropa, también cosméticos.

Se entretuvo con los diminutos pertrechos mientras Sanji iba sacándose de malos modos, sin ganas de cooperar, la ropa del día. Primero los zapatos, la camisa, luego el pantalón, y se quedó allí, con la ropa interior puesta.

Zoro levantó un dedo de donde colgaba una diminuta tanga de color negra con una tela semi transparente. La sonrisa del espadachín era malévola porque podía ver el intento de Sanji por lidiar con la situación.

—Ni drogado me voy a poner eso. —Avisó el cocinero, era bueno en algún momento poner altos o reglas en el juego.

—Entonces no uses nada —propuso casual, pero ardiendo de deseo por verlo desnudo.

Sanji pareció aplacarse con ese pedido, lo miró, parpadeó y pensó que podría. Se quitó el calzoncillo y caminó con toda su desnudez hasta donde Zoro lo esperaba con una erección bestial.

—¿Pero qué mierda es esto? —Sanji levantó las prendas notando que no eran las que él solía usar en la isla de los Okama; hasta entonces no se había animado a indagar en esa caja, era como si por hacerlo se volviera automáticamente uno de ellos, pero lo cierto es que le daba pavor. Y seguía sin responderse ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la conservó todo ese tiempo?

—Empieza por las medias, cocinero —propuso Zoro, estirándose un poco para tomarlas y dárselas.

Sanji se las quitó de las manos de mala manera y haciendo uso de su equilibrio se colocó una. Sintió de inmediato la tersura de la tela, lo fina que eran. Le apretaba un poco en el muslo, de donde una silicona se había adherido a su piel, pero no negaba que el tacto, el simple hecho de pasar la mano por la prenda, era agradable.

Cuando terminó con esa penosa labor, le tocó el turno al vestido con volados púrpura. Era uno de encaje de color negro, similar a la prenda interior femenina que NO pensaba usar, como si por no hacerlo fuera menos gay o alguna estupidez similar.

Sin embargo, el atuendo, era tan ceñido al cuerpo que necesitó ayuda de Zoro para ponérselo. El espadachín se puso de pie de un tiro cuando Sanji le pidió de malos modos un poco de cooperación. Se ubicó tras él y tironeó hasta arriba, luego le dejó un beso en uno de los hombros desnudos y más tarde le subió el cierre del vestido que estaba en la espalda.

Sanji tiritó, no de frío, es que estar vestido así, con una minifalda tan corta como las que usaba Robin, con esas medias de encaje, sin ropa interior… algo de todo eso le hacía sentirse a merced de Zoro, y no era la idea. No era su idea.

—Ya está —dijo, algo avergonzado, mirando el suelo y tomándose el brazo en un gesto de incomodidad.

—No, todavía no está —canturreó el espadachín tomando los tacones para dárselos.

—Te odio, marimo —avisó entre dientes antes de empezar a ponérselos, pero cuando lo logró con el primero, tuvo que aferrarse del hombro de Zoro para lograrlo con el segundo.

Ya había olvidado lo difícil que era mantener el equilibrio en tacones; había sido parte de su entrenamiento en esa isla infernal. Correr de esas locas, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a tacones limpios.

—Y ahora esto —le alcanzó una caja rectangular—; y creo que ya estamos.

Oh, no, eso sí que no. Sanji miró la carpeta con las pinturas. Dudaba de lograrlo, acabaría haciendo un desastre con el maquillaje y su cara quedaría en arte abstracto. Aparte más de lo que ya había hecho, era mucho pedir.

—No hay buena luz para maquillarme.

—No seas mal perdedor.

Sanji arrojó con furia la caja sobre la tarima de madera y buscando la luz artificial del Sunny se puso manos a la obra. Nada demasiado rebuscado, lo básico que le habían enseñado a hacer: se colocó una base, más tarde se cubrió las ojeras, por último, se pintó las pestañas de negro y los labios de un rojo que Zoro había elegido especialmente.

—¿Conforme? —cuestionó de mal talante cuando finalizó y dio la vuelta. Que lo viera así, de lleno, que le quedara el trauma de por vida, no le importaba; pero lejos de lo supuesto, Zoro lo miró, sonrió y lo tomó de un brazo.

—Estás… _preciosa._ —Decidió picarlo porque era divertido y previsible. Sanji abrió la boca para soltarle un rosario de insultos, pero el espadachín no le dio tiempo a nada. Le atrapó los labios rojos e hizo un desastre con la pintura.

Una mano se coló bajo la falda hasta llegar a las dos redondeces que Zoro más anhelaba, oh, sí… esas nalgas tan trabajadas y bien paradas, hacían honor a ese vestido entallado. Realzaba más la figura del cocinero, contrario a lo que este pensaba.

Sin mediar palabras, porque Zoro era hombre de armas tomar, lo arrojó de malos modos sobre la manta que hacía de colchón y se le fue al humo. Sanji se sentía acorralado, además de acalorado. Que ahí no había donde huir de un enfermo sexual.

Zoro volvió a manosearlo, pero en esa nueva ocasión fue más delicado. Quería saborear ese momento, así que posó una mano sobre la rodilla del cocinero sintiendo el tacto de la tela; fue subiendo, poco a poco, hasta donde la media terminaba y comenzaba a revelarse lo que en verdad era Sanji tras esas hermosas prendas y esa mirada de cachorro apaleado.

Los testículos, cubiertos por finos vellos, estaban endurecidos. Si hasta el muy cabrón lo estaba disfrutando, Zoro podía ver la erección de Sanji casi haciéndole un agujero a tan hermoso vestido. Una pena romperlo, pero era lo que Zoro quería, quitárselo con los dientes.

Sanji jadeó el nombre del otro cuando sintió la mano aferrándole con fuerza y sin delicadeza el pene enhiesto. Comenzó a masturbarlo hasta dejarlo al borde del abismo; no quería acabar así; ninguno de los dos estaba esa noche para jueguitos previos, ya habían tenido de eso y casi sin darse cuenta.

Sin miramientos Zoro levantó la falda del cocinero para poder ver a la luz de la luna eso que tanto codiciaba, le susurró una orden en el oído, que se pusiera a cuatro patas así él podía mirar mejor.

Hacia delicias a sus ojos. Los volados del vestido apenas cubrían la parte más pecaminosa del cocinero, esa parte que él pensaba profanar. Buscó alguna crema que sirviera para tal propósito, pero tardó tanto en hallar algo en esa caja que al final fue Sanji el que dio con la crema humectante y se lo arrojó en la cara, presa de la calentura y la impaciencia, para de inmediato volver a ocupar su lugar, a cuatro patas, sobre la manta.

Supo que Zoro lo embestiría como una bestia y saberlo lo arrastraba al borde del orgasmo. Respiraba con dificultad, por la ansiedad y porque el vestido era ridículamente ceñido en la altura del estómago.

Zoro se untó bastante crema en el pene y sin más contratiempos, como solía ser usual entre ellos, arremetió como una fiera. Le clavó el pene de un solo envión, era tanta su calentura que ni siquiera pensó en los daños.

Sanji mucho no se quejó, ahogó el grito en la garganta y luego se dejó hacer complaciente, ¿para qué mentirse? Se moría de ganas de que Zoro lo tratara así, como una prostituta barata. Lo que más le excitaba era cuando lo tomaba del mechón de pelo rubio, en esos momentos las embestidas de Zoro eran temerarias y él sentía que se partía al medio, pero de placer.

Eso hizo el espadachín, buscó tener un punto de agarre para que el ir y venir fuera más violento; pero no agarró la cabellera rubia de su amante, por el contrario, se asió de la prenda femenina, rompiendo un poco el cierre.

Zoro gruñía como un animal salvaje, uno de los indicativos para Sanji de que era hora de alcanzar el clímax si no quería quedarse atrás. Descendió una mano hasta su entrepierna y empezó a masturbarse frenéticamente. Sintiendo toda la inmensidad y la furia de Zoro en su trasero, acabó sobre las mantas, ensuciando un poco el precioso vestido.

El espadachín, en cambio, se aferró de las caderas torneadas de su amante y hundió los dedos en la blanca piel de Sanji antes de eyacular. Una sonora nalgada, tan fuerte que Sanji tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar, fue el punto cúlmine.

La tortura placentera había llegado a su fin.

—Vaya… —dijo Sanji cuando el espadachín lo liberó y su cuerpo cayó boca abajo, como sin vida, sobre la manta—. Creo que hemos roto un récord.

Zoro se sentó en el piso y guardó el pene para lucir más decente, si es que decencia fuera una palabra que describiera a esos dos. Miró a su compañero, aun jadeando sobre la manta, con el vestido levantado y las nalgas al aire embadurnadas de semen.

Y lo pensó… Qué buena cogida le había regalado ese imbécil.

—Mañana… a esta misma hora —avisó el espadachín todavía agitado— te quiero a ti aquí con esa caja.

—Piedad, marimo —reclamó girando en el sitio—; no puedo estar todos los días mete y saca; duele, ¿sabías?

Pero vaya, que en ningún momento el cocinero se mostró contrariado por la propuesta. Claro que volvería a su nidito de amor, solo que en esas nuevas ocasiones lo haría con su secreto a cuestas.

Sanji no entendía por qué había conservado ese regalo, pero si eso implicaba que el marimo le diera tan rico como esa noche, valía la pena el haberlo conservado hasta entonces. Al final ni siquiera se sentía el perdedor en esa absurda apuesta.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**4 de octubre de 2019**

**Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
